I hide my feelings that's what I do
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ hides her feelings thats all shes ever known. JJ/WILL one shot ! -family death. rated T just to be safe


**Just another one shot enjoy it.**

**I hiding my feelings that's what I do.**

Closing the door to her apartment, JJ took off her jacket throwing it to the floor. Moving towards Will she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Not expecting JJ to pounce on him Will, placed his hands on JJ's back pulling away for a second, seeing she was staring right at him. Will took off his jacket kissing JJ again, moving through out her apartment JJ fell onto the bed Will landing on top of her. Pulling off his shirt, Will kissed down JJ's neck. Feeling her nails dig into his back Will pulled away.

JJ smiled widely, pulling off his jeans, before pulling off her own, kissing Will again, she felt his hands move down her body. Relaxing she forgot about everything enjoying her time with Will.

Waking up, Will looked over at the clock seeing the time, he turned towards JJ, seeing her fast asleep, turning a little he sat up watching her sleep. Watching as she breathed. As the radio turned on a few hours later, Will turned it off watching as she woke up.

"Mornin'"

"mmmmm. Morning." She said opening her eyes. "How long you been awake?"

"A while."

JJ sighed, sitting up, making sure the bed sheet still covered her.

"So, we gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" JJ said running her hand through her hair.

Will leaned forward, placing his hand on JJ's bare back. "JJ you called me crying down the phone, asking for me to come…."

Closing her eyes JJ took a deep breath. "Yeah well, I'm not up for talking."

"JJ your dad died…..your gonna keep that hidden inside."

Sighing, JJ bit down onto her lip climbing out of bed, Pulling on her pyjama bottoms that were at the end of the bed, she picked up one of Will's shirts that was laying around. Walking into the living she stood pacing. Climbing out of bed, Will found some of his clothes throwing them on. Walking into the living room. He saw JJ, stood pacing tears forming in her eyes.

Looking up JJ stared right at Will. Seeing the look in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she finally spoke.

"He died, and I wasn't there…."

Will moved towards JJ, wrapping his arm around her as she cried into his chest. He had never seen her like this before, she always had her guard up. After JJ had finally clamed down, Will made them both a cup of coffee. Placing the cups down onto the table, Will watched as JJ stared into space, squeezing her leg he sat back. Waiting for her to talk.

Taking a sip of her coffee, JJ took a deep breath, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. Wiping it away she sat back.

"He called me a couple of weeks back, but I was working." she sighed. "So I just ignored it." licking her lips together. "Then, my mom called and told me he'd had a heart attack."

Will moved towards JJ, pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her head.

"She was about to hand him the phone, when he coded." She said tears falling down her cheeks.

"JJ I'm so sorry." Will whispered into her ear.

"I never….I never got to say goodbye…" she said choking a little.

Rubbing her back, Will wrapped her in his embrace, rocking back and forth trying to clam her down.

"Shhh….I know, it's hard, but he loved you and he would of under stood."

"I….should of taken the call…at least…."

"Shh… okay don't. don't do this to yourself."

"I don't…..I don't know how to do this…" JJ said getting up and walking into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Will ran his hands through his hair, knowing JJ needed time to deal with this. If he had learnt anything over the last 8 months, it was how JJ bottled herself up, and didn't open up or let anyone know what she was feeling.

/

A couple of hours later, Will knocked on the bedroom door, slowly opening it, he saw JJ sat on the window ledge looking through a photo album, walking across the bedroom, he leant against the wall leaning over JJ's shoulder,

"You were cute."

JJ laughed a little looking at Will. Running her finger along the picture of her and her father, she closed the book, placing it down she stood up, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry."

Will sighed, still leaning against the wall. Nodding. "It's okay. I get it."

JJ perched her lips together looking at Will. "I know, I never really open up but…"

"JJ. I know, okay 8 months ' been waiting for you to open up properly to me and you have at times. I get it you're a personal person who doesn't like to let her guard down."

"I love the fact your patient with me."

"I love you, and know one day, I'll be the person that no matter what you can break down in front too and wont say anything, I'll just be there."

"You promise."

"I promise" Will said looking right at her.

Running her hands through her hair, JJ moved towards Will, kissing him deeply on the lips, before laying her head onto his chest.

"Come to the funeral with me?"

"If you need me there, I'll come."

/

Laying on the sofa, JJ looked up at Will. "I promise one day, I will open up to you, I guess I've just gotten good at hiding my feelings."

Will sighed kissing her forehead. "I don't care if you don't wanna tell me everything JJ, but as long as you know I'll always be there. That's all that matters."

JJ nodded, smiling a little. Kissing Will again, she laid her head back onto his chest, closing her eyes once again.

**THE END!**

/

**What did you think? Review please.**


End file.
